


Pierced Hunter

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: Reader has a lot of piercing but her newest one isn't so great.





	Pierced Hunter

When I first met her she had a nose piercing, and earring all up the side of one ear while the other had three. My first thought was really? You’re a hunter? She flashed a dazzling smile at Sammy and I as she pulled her cleaned her blade off.

“Who are you?” Sam asked amazed.

“{Y/N}. And you two must be the Winchesters.”

I walked over with my arms crossed. “How do you know us?” I asked.

She laughed and placed her blade into its seethe. “Bobby Singer said you two idjits would need some help. So, he sent me.” She said smiling as she played with her nose ring.

“Thanks, but we don’t need any help.” She rolled her eyes, her smile never faltered.

“Well Dean. I hate to break it to you, but I just saved your ass and your brothers ass from ten vamps. So you did and still will need my help. Hate to tell you lover but you ain’t getting rid of me any time soon.” Sam laughed and patted my arm.

“I’ll go put our stuff in the car.” He took my blade and walked out leaving me alone with {Y/N}.

“Listen here smart ass. I don’t know who you think you are but, we don’t need your help. The case is done now.”

She laughed and picked her nails. “Do you honestly think this is the only thing that Bobby said you two need help with you stubborn ass.”

I liked her sass, she isn’t taking any of my bullshit. I smiled. “Fine. Don’t expect me to like it and don’t get in the way.”

She flashed me a smile showing her teeth. “I promise I will.” She winked as she spun on her heel and walked out swaying her hips. I’ll have to remember to tell Bobby to stop sending us help without calling first. 

  
It’s been two weeks since {Y/N} joined Sam and I. We sat in the motel room researching when {Y/N} walked in carrying three bags on each arm and a bag in each hand.

“Go shopping?” Sam asked chuckling.

She smiled and carefully set the bags on the table. “Oh yeah. I was just gonna get food and drinks but then I saw a piercing shop and got a little carried away?”

They both chuckled.

“A little?” Sam asked as he began going through the bags.

She smiled bash fully as she began pulling things out of bags. “Just a little. And Dean, I got you four things of pie.”

I was at the table in a matter of seconds making her giggle. The sound of her girlish giggle made my heart skip a beat.

I smiled and grabbed the pie.“Thanks pain.”

She smiled and looked up as she set the pop in a chair. “You’re welcome ass.”

I chuckled and walked to my bed. 

  
She sat at the foot of my bed playing with her stomach.

“What are you doing?” I asked curious as I slightly leaned forward.

She glanced over her shoulder smirking. “Changing my belly ring.”

I sat by her and watched her change it from a dream catcher to handcuffs.

“Does that hurt?” She shook her head.

“No. It only hurt when I got it done.”

I nodded my head and picked up a few piercings.

“You wanna pick out a new nose ring?” She asked as she fixed her shirt.

“Really?” She smiled and nodded her head.

Sam looked over and gave me with his eyebrows raised and a small smile playing on his lips.

“I’m gonna get something to drink. Pick one out already.” {Y/N} said as she stood up and walked to the fridge.

I began slowly picking my way through her bag of piercings. “I think I found one.” I said as she held up three beers.

“Awesome. Do you have a small mirror?” She set a beer down in front of Sam before handing me one and sitting on the bed.

“I think you have one in your duffel.” Sam said without looking up from his laptop.

“Can you grab it?” She asked as she took the nose ring from me.

I grabbed her duffel and went through her small front and side pockets. I pulled out a small mirror and held it out to her.

“Oh no sweetie. You’re gonna hold it for me.” She smiled And began slowly taking her nose ring out.

“Doesn’t that feel weird?” Sam asked as he stared in wonderment and horror.

“I little. But it’s not a big deal.” She said as she began to put the other one in.

“I can’t watch.” Sam said. She chuckled and put her new nose ring in.

“Thanks Dean.” She smiled as she took a swig of her beer.

“You’re welcome.” 

  
We’d been hunting a vamp nest for a few days and finally found where they were living.

“I’ll go in the front and you two take the back.” {Y/N} said as she drew her blade and walked around to the front before either of us could argue.

I sighed and motioned for Sam to follow me. We slowly made our way into the house when we hear the commotion. We rush into the room to see {Y/N} standing in a puddle of blood with three bodies lying at her feet.

“Really?” I asked as I gestured to the bodies.

She shrugged her shoulders. “Life and death situations. I chose life, they well, they chose death.” She chuckled near the end of her sentence before joining Sam and me. “The front of the house is clear. The basement or attic is where they are.” She said as she began opening doors.

“How about right here.” Someone said from behind us.

We all jumped to see four vamps standing there looking pissed. {Y/N} tossed her blade in her hand before taking a step towards them.

“Were they your favorites?” She asked in a sarcastic tone.

“Yeah. They were.” He glared at her.

“I’m not sorry.” She said.

He lunged at her, then all hell broke loose.

  
I lost track of {Y/N} in the midst of the fight. It was only when a head rolled and hit my foot did I see here standing there covered in blood and holding her stomach. I cut the head off of the vamp in front of me before walking over to her. She looked up at me and the look in her eyes made me shake with fear.

“How bad?” I asked as I made a motion to see how bad her wound was.

She pushed my hand away and stumbled forward.

“Help me out of here.” She mumbled.

I put my arm around her and helped her limp out. It was then that I seen the small knife sticking out of her stomach.

“{Y/N}..” She cut me off and leaned against the wall.

“Don’t. Just no deals, let me die and don’t burn me please.” She looked at me with tears dancing in her eyes.

“Why?” I asked, she smiled slightly.

“Because I don’t want to be burned. Each piercing has a burned story behind it. I don’t want to burn anymore.”

I could feel my heart break. Sam rushed out and took one look at us before running to the car to grab the first aid kit. “We can fix this.”

She shook her head. “It pierced the skin. It’s too deep to fix.” She slid down the wall and closed her eyes.

I took her face in my hands and begged. “Open your eyes. Please {Y/N}, open your eyes.” I felt tears slide down my cheeks as she took her final breaths.

“Promise.” She whispered.

I lowered me head as the tears fell freely. “I promise.” 

  
She took her final breaths in my arms. I never felt my heart hurt as bad as it did when she died. She loved her piercings and they made her the awesome badass hunter that she was. She knew how deep that knife was, she knew how badly it pierced through her, he truly was a pierced hunter.


End file.
